1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club which can improve a carry and a directionality of a hit ball by inhibiting a toe down phenomenon during a swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a wood-type golf club in recent years has a club head with a large volume and a large moment of inertia around a center of gravity of the club head. The head mentioned above can make a rotation of the club head around the center of gravity of the club head small, in the case of hitting the ball at the other positions than a sweet spot on the club face. This is useful for improving a directionality of the hit ball.
Further, in the club head with a large volume, as shown in FIG. 8, there is a tendency that a distance “A” of the center of gravity corresponding to the shortest distance between a center of gravity G of the club head “a” and a center line c of the club shaft “b” becomes large. Accordingly, in the club head “a”, there is a tendency that a moment of inertia around the center line c of the club shaft b also becomes large.
Further, in accordance with a general structure of the golf club, the center of gravity G of the club head “a” exists at a position which is apart sideward from the center line c of the club shaft b. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 9. the club head “a” moves so as to get to the center of gravity G thereof close to a swing plane d on the basis of a grip position, due to a centrifugal force during a swing. As a result, the club shaft b is bent, and there is generated a phenomenon so-called “tow down” whereby the toe a1 of the club head “a” drops downward (in other words, the club head “a” hangs toward the ground g side).
A large toe down during the swing changes the lie angle of the club head “a” to an unexpected direction. Accordingly, the position of the hitting point of the club face tends to disperse widely. Particularly, if the lie angle of the club head “a” at the moment of hitting the ball is changed, the loft angle and the face angle of the club head “a” are also changed, thereby adversely affecting the carry and directionality of the hit ball. In other words, if a large toe down is generated, it is impossible to obtain the directionality and the carry of the hit ball even by making the head large in size.